Digimon Adventure 01
by I will get you taylor
Summary: 8 kids went to the digiworld to save the digital world and real world but there are 2 more digidestined to find
1. Chapter 1

Seasons place a month after Xros Heart's reunion and a few weeks since the end of 'The Heroes of the Digital World', past enemies are returning and it's up to different groups of Digidestined to stop them, but 1 of the groups needs help from the rest, and another gain some new faces. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure/Friendship - Chosen Children/Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, D.A.T.S. - Chapters: 21 - Words: 49,590 - Reviews: 34 - Favs: 53 - Follows: 39 - Updated: Jan 25 - Published: Feb 5, 2012 - id: 7810270

1. Prologue: The Strange Dream 2. Chapter 1: Gathering The Digimon Gang 3. Chapter 2: The Rough Ride 4. Chapter 3: Explanation 5. Chapter 4: Joy For Some, Despair For Two 6. Chapter 5: True Friendship 7. Chapter 6: Love Will Find A Way 8. Chapter 7: Déjà vu Much! 9. Chapter 8: As Cold As Ice 10. Chapter 9: The Ice Beast Awakens 11. Chapter 10: The Android Attacks! 12. Chapter 11: Wind of Sincerity 13. Chapter 12: Darkness Lurks Near 14. Chapter 13: Fire and Light 15. Chapter 14: Light Wolf Gone Wild 16. Chapter 15: The Devil Awakens 17. Chapter 16: The Remaining Crests, and 18. Chapter 17: Unexpected Surprises 19. Chapter 18: Regroup and Replan 20. Chapter 19: The Gateway Home 21. Chapter 20: Returning Home, but Next

**Hi readers, this is my first fan-fiction, so please be nice.**

**This takes place a month after Digimon have reunited with Xros Heart, and during that 1 month, the goggle-heads and Marcus (Masaru in Japanese) have met just to tell all of you, but how will be reveal later on in the story.**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

**Prologue: The Strange Dream**

In a dark unknown area, a boy wearing a pair of goggles walking aimlessly through it. "Where is this place?" said the boy. "Hello!"

"Taichi, is that you?" The boy, now identified as Taichi saw 5 other boys, each wearing goggles running up to him.

"Daisuke? Takato? Takuya? Taiki? Tagiru? What are you guys doing here?" Taichi said immediately reckoning them. It was Daisuke that ask the question.

BOOM!

"Hey! What was that?"

Suddenly, WarGreymon, EXV-mon, Gallantmon, Aldamon, OmegaShoutmon, and Arresterdramon appear in front of them, with their backs facing the 6 goggle-heads.

"It's you guys!" said Tagiru, but Takuya is deep in thoughts.

'That's weird, what's this weird aura I'm sensing?'

"Where are we? And what's going on?" asked Taiki as he is about to approach the digimons, but OmegaShoutmon stopped him. "This isn't the best time for questions, Taiki."

Standing in front of them is a giant digimon, hiding behind the shadows. The digimon launch a dark beam and the 6 digimons block the attack.

"Quick, Daisuke, run with the others while you guys still can! AAAH!"

"Hey! Let Gallantmon and the others go!"

"Why would I do something as stupid as that?"

"And just who are you?" demanded Takuya.

"It'll all become clear in your time, time for your destruction that is!" said the digimon as it walked away, still holding on to the 6 digimons.

"What do you mean by that?"

"HEY!"

/

"Come back here! Huh?"

Taichi found himself in his bedroom and the only other person there is his sister, Hikari.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong?" asked a worried Hikari.

"Nothing, just a bad dream"

"Are you sure? It looks like it's more than that."

"Nah, it's nothing, really."

"Well ok, if you say so," said Hikari as she left the room to get ready for school, leaving Taichi with something in his mind.

'I sure hope I'm right. But something tells me that's more than just a dream, but a warning. I'd better make sure me and the other Digidestined are ready for what's to come.'

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**I know it's short, but it's my first time doing this. Anyway, I'm using the Japanese names for the Digimon 01/02 and Hunters gang while the English names for the Tamers and Frontier gang.**

**I'm not quite sure when the first chapter is coming out, but I'll try to finish it by today. So, please review and again, this is my first fan-fiction so please no harsh reviews.**


	2. the 8th and the 9th digidestined

Seasons place a month after Xros Heart's reunion and a few weeks since the end of 'The Heroes of the Digital World', past enemies are returning and it's up to different groups of Digidestined to stop them, but 1 of the groups needs help from the rest, and another gain some new faces. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure/Friendship - Chosen Children/Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, D.A.T.S. - Chapters: 21 - Words: 49,590 - Reviews: 34 - Favs: 53 - Follows: 39 - Updated: Jan 25 - Published: Feb 5, 2012 - id: 7810270

1. Prologue: The Strange Dream 2. Chapter 1: Gathering The Digimon Gang 3. Chapter 2: The Rough Ride 4. Chapter 3: Explanation 5. Chapter 4: Joy For Some, Despair For Two 6. Chapter 5: True Friendship 7. Chapter 6: Love Will Find A Way 8. Chapter 7: Déjà vu Much! 9. Chapter 8: As Cold As Ice 10. Chapter 9: The Ice Beast Awakens 11. Chapter 10: The Android Attacks! 12. Chapter 11: Wind of Sincerity 13. Chapter 12: Darkness Lurks Near 14. Chapter 13: Fire and Light 15. Chapter 14: Light Wolf Gone Wild 16. Chapter 15: The Devil Awakens 17. Chapter 16: The Remaining Crests, and 18. Chapter 17: Unexpected Surprises 19. Chapter 18: Regroup and Replan 20. Chapter 19: The Gateway Home 21. Chapter 20: Returning Home, but Next

**Hi readers, this is my first fan-fiction, so please be nice.**

**This takes place a month after Digimon have reunited with Xros Heart, and during that 1 month, the goggle-heads and Marcus (Masaru in Japanese) have met just to tell all of you, but how will be reveal later on in the story.**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

**Prologue: The Strange Dream**

In a dark unknown area, a boy wearing a pair of goggles walking aimlessly through it. "Where is this place?" said the boy. "Hello!"

"Taichi, is that you?" The boy, now identified as Taichi saw 5 other boys, each wearing goggles running up to him.

"Daisuke? Takato? Takuya? Taiki? Tagiru? What are you guys doing here?" Taichi said immediately reckoning them. It was Daisuke that ask the question.

BOOM!

"Hey! What was that?"

Suddenly, WarGreymon, EXV-mon, Gallantmon, Aldamon, OmegaShoutmon, and Arresterdramon appear in front of them, with their backs facing the 6 goggle-heads.

"It's you guys!" said Tagiru, but Takuya is deep in thoughts.

'That's weird, what's this weird aura I'm sensing?'

"Where are we? And what's going on?" asked Taiki as he is about to approach the digimons, but OmegaShoutmon stopped him. "This isn't the best time for questions, Taiki."

Standing in front of them is a giant digimon, hiding behind the shadows. The digimon launch a dark beam and the 6 digimons block the attack.

"Quick, Daisuke, run with the others while you guys still can! AAAH!"

"Hey! Let Gallantmon and the others go!"

"Why would I do something as stupid as that?"

"And just who are you?" demanded Takuya.

"It'll all become clear in your time, time for your destruction that is!" said the digimon as it walked away, still holding on to the 6 digimons.

"What do you mean by that?"

"HEY!"

/

"Come back here! Huh?"

Taichi found himself in his bedroom and the only other person there is his sister, Hikari.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong?" asked a worried Hikari.

"Nothing, just a bad dream"

"Are you sure? It looks like it's more than that."

"Nah, it's nothing, really."

"Well ok, if you say so," said Hikari as she left the room to get ready for school, leaving Taichi with something in his mind.

'I sure hope I'm right. But something tells me that's more than just a dream, but a warning. I'd better make sure me and the other Digidestined are ready for what's to come.'

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**I know it's short, but it's my first time doing this. Anyway, I'm using the Japanese names for the Digimon 01/02 and Hunters gang while the English names for the Tamers and Frontier gang.**

**I'm not quite sure when the first chapter is coming out, but I'll try to finish it by today. So, please review and again, this is my first fan-fiction so please no harsh reviews.**


End file.
